


But she's looking at you

by theworstwolves



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, They're girls because I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstwolves/pseuds/theworstwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that Holster is looking at her too, not as intently as Nursey but totally silently judging her and Dex is drunk enough to sigh and say “I am so fucked.”</p><p>Holster laughs, “I mean -she’s one of the hottest chicks here. You know, go hard or go home.”</p><p>“I am going home.” Dex tells her, “Alone, to cry.”</p><p>“What? And then you’ll wake up in the morning sober and you’ll both go back to pretending you hate each other?”</p><p>“Something like that, yeah.”</p><p>Holster rolls her eyes, “you’re a fucking idiot” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But she's looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> [This is What You Came For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOkQ4T5WO9E/) is about as gay as a song can get without actually being gay, so have a quick, grammatically atrocious fic.
> 
> I promise my next contribution to the fandom will involve things like characterisation, and actual paragraphs.
> 
> (If you're here because you're somehow still subscribed from my Teen Wolf days, you should totally read [Check Please](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com//))

The thing is, Dex is fine with the fact that she’s unattractive. No, not even unattractive, solidly okay, amicably average looking.

What she’s not okay with is people telling her how she’s _almost_ beautiful. How her hair is such a _wonderful colour_ and it’s just a shame it that she can never get it to sit so it fully covers her ears, or how her skin’s _so smooth, like something out of a commercial_ , but the freckles that cover her face kind of ruin it, or how her bone structures great but her nose is _just weird_ or – any other number of things really that she should be used to hearing by now but still make her wish that people would shut their mouths. She’ll be with her family and her grandmother will cup her cheek and ask ‘oh what are we doing to do with you’ and then sigh when one of her sisters suggests plastic surgery.

What she likes about Nursey, in fact one of the few things she likes about Nursey, is that Nursey never says anything like that. She’s doesn’t say _well maybe if you did your hair like this_ or _I’m sure I have concealer in your shade somewhere_ she says things like _fuck it_ and _why the hell does it even matter Pointdexter?_

Of course Nursey can say things like that.

Because Nursey _is_ beautiful.

Nursey is one of those girls who looks like they’ve just walked off the pages of a magazine, even when she’s hungover at team breakfast swearing into her coffee in a tee-shirt that looks like it hasn’t been washed all semester.

Dex kind of hates her for it.

She kind of hates herself for just how beautiful she thinks Nursey is.

Most of the time it’s okay though. Because while Nursey has a beautiful face she certainly doesn’t have a beautiful personality. Her personality is just as amicably average as Dex’s face  - and that’s being nice.

She knows that she’s the only one who gets this irritated at Nursey; she also knows that Nursey is doing it on purpose.

Like now, when Nursey is knocking on her door twenty minutes earlier than she said she would so that Dex has to open it to her in her underwear because _I’m not turning up to this party alone, or sober. Pre-drinks would probably kill Chowder and everyone else cool is already at the haus, so I guess I’m stuck with you_ and then sits herself down on Dex’s bed, drinking tequila from the bottle and chirping her nonstop.

“I didn’t realise it took so long to pick out a shirt and jeans.” She says between drinks as Dex holds a dress up to her body, grimaces and puts it back, “Because that’s what you always end up wearing. Stop wasting time. Let’s go.”

She jumps up off the bed, grabbing a shirt – white not flannel – and handing it over.

“Go on.” She says, “and then we can go have fun.”

 It’s easy for Nursey though, her wardrobe is amazing – Dex has seen it – and everything she owns looks good on her. Nothing is ripped or slightly too small or a hand me down that looks bad but was too warm to say no to. Nursey could get dressed with her eyes closed and still look fabulous.

It’s really not fair.

Dex pulls the shirt on over her head, picks out the first pair of jeans she can find and pulls them on too, she slips into the trainers by the door grabs her keys from the table, takes the bottle off Nursey and says “fine, let’s go.”

Nursey gets better as they walk to the haus, maybe it’s because she’s getting drunker,  or maybe it’s because Dex is getting drunker (the tequila is horrible on its own, and stronger than how she’d have like to start but it’s free, and she knows that if allowed Nursey would drink the whole thing herself) her face softens out and she starts talking in sentences that don’t include the word _chill_ and actually make her sound like a human being.

Dex likes her better like this. When she’s not pretending to be above everything.

By the time they get to the haus they’re both pleasantly buzzed, passing the bottle back and forth until Shitty takes it off them and declares that it’s going in the tub. Nursey just shrugs and disappears off into the crowd.

Dex lets her go, because the thing is, they’re not friends. They don’t even like each other half the time. They play on the same team and spend time with the same people but when the option is a haus full of people and Dex, Nursey is never going to choose Dex. That’s how it works between them. They tolerate each other when they have to but it doesn’t really go beyond that.

She gets swept up in the party for a bit, taking drinks that are offered to her, losing a game of beer pong, dancing because she’s the person closest to Bitty when Beyoncé comes on the playlist and she’s drunk enough not to say no.

It’s then she thinks that she first notices it, as she spins Bitty on her arm and laughs. Nursey is watching her, she looks like she’s mid-conversation with some guy from the football team but all she’s really doing is nodding as he speaks. Her eyes are fixed on Dex and Dex has no idea why.

Dex pulls a face at her, because there’s really nothing else to do and at least that gets Nursey to look away.

It happens again though, when she’s talking to Chowder, agreeing that _yes, it is a shame Farmer couldn’t make it tonight,_ and she can just _feel_ Nursey’s eyes on her. It makes her feel self-conscious and she shifts awkwardly. There shouldn’t be any reason for Nursey to be staring at her, she practically picked out an outfit for Dex so she can’t look bad, and she already checked in the mirror to make sure that there’s nothing on her face the first time she caught Nursey staring.

This time she’s not the only one who notices, Chowder raises her hand and waves and Nursey tips her chin up in acknowledgment and then some guy she doesn’t recognise comes over to them, asks “That girl looking over is super hot, do you think you could introduce us?”

Dex glares at him. She’s used to people talking to her in order to get close to her more attractive friends but Nursey isn’t her friend and she’s pretty sure this guy is capable of introducing himself without her help.

She tells him as much and he sneers at her, calling her a bitch under his breath before walking over to Nursey and asking her to dance. She agrees, because of course she does, and Dex decides that she could really do with another drink.

About an hour later and two more cups of tub juice down and Dex is standing with Holster at the corner of the room, practically pressed against the wall as most of the middle space has transformed into a dance floor.

Somewhere in that time Nursey has lost the jerk and she’s currently dancing with Ransom, limbs loose as he sways in time to the music, mouth open in a laugh and eyes shining and still, inexplicably, focused on Dex.

She knows that Holster is looking at her too, not as intently as Nursey but totally silently judging her and Dex is drunk enough to sigh and say “I am so fucked.”

Holster laughs, “I mean -she’s one of the hottest chicks here. You know, go hard or go home.”

“I am going home.” Dex tells her, “Alone, to cry.”

“What? And then you’ll wake up in the morning sober and you’ll both go back to pretending you hate each other?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Holster rolls her eyes, “you’re a fucking idiot” she says.

Dex objects to that, but doesn’t get a chance to say so because Nursey’s breaking away from Ransom, walking over to talk to Dex for the first time since they got here.

Her hair is messy from where here hands have been in it, curls falling across her face, covering her eyes even as she attempts to push them back again, her mouth is bitten full and sticky with drink and when she speaks her voice is low, slow as syrup.

“Come dance Dexy.”

Dex’s stomach pools hot and there really isn’t anything to do but to take the hand the Nursey is holding out for her and be lead onto the dancefloor.

They dance differently than Nursey had with Ransom. There’s no distance between them, and maybe that’s because it’s more crowded than it was a moment ago or maybe there’s something else to it, something electric in the air between them that Dex thinks can’t all be down to wishful thinking.  They get jostled, Nursey’s hands catch Dex’s hips to steady herself and then stay there. She doesn’t break eye contact for a second and Dex hopes that it’s dark enough that it isn’t obvious she’s flushing right up to the tips of her ears.

Nursey slings a hand over Dex’s shoulder and pulls them closer together. They dance slowly, even though it doesn’t fit the beat of the music. Someone wolf whistles and Nursey huffs a laugh.

The continue like that, pressed together, moving out of time with the music, Nurseys eyes fixed on Dex’s like they have been this whole time.

“You look really good tonight,” she says, and then, “I think you should take me home.”

Dex feels her breath catch and Nursey’s looking at her so intensely now, like it’s the most important thing in the world right now that she gets an answer.

“Okay.” Dex tells her, voice coming out more in a rush of air than words, “okay.”

Nursey slips her hand into Dex’s again, leads her out of the haus and into the night.

She watches Dex the whole way back to her dorm, opening her mouth a few times like she wants to say something but shutting it abruptly each time. She looks like she’s second guessing herself, but then Nursey never does that.

They get to her door and, for the first time that night, Nursey looks away. Gaze down as she gets her key, teeth biting into her lip.

“Come in.” She says it so quietly, he voice so uncertain that Dex doesn’t know how to reply.

“Oh please come in, please. I mean you don’t have to. You can say no and we won’t talk about it tomorrow and if we do I’ll say I was drunk even though I haven’t really drunk anything since the tequila, but I can say that, and you won’t say anything because you don’t really talk to me anyway and it won’t be weird, I promise.”

She’s looking at Dex again, her eyes are wide and her pupils are blown but she’s right, she doesn’t seem that drunk.

Dex doesn’t really feel that drunk either, not anymore, it’s like the cool air and the intensity of Nursey’s gaze on the walk back had sobered her up.

“I’d really like it if you came inside, with me.” Nursey says again and this time Dex nods, because her throat is too tight to speak but she squeezes Nursey’s hand in her grip as they enter the room.

It’s a mess, it always is. There’s books piled on the desk and clothes on the floor but it’s warm, the air close, and when the door closes behind then it feels like they’re the only two people in the world.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nursey tells her, hand reaching up hesitantly to Dex’s jaw, thumb moving over her lips with the barest of pressure. Dex opens her mouth to speak and Nursey’s thumb slips inside, just for a second before she pulls it back.

“I want to kiss you.” Dex tells her, and she thinks it’s the most she’s said to Nursey all night. It’s certainly the most important thing she’s said all night. The most true.

And Nursey leans forward and then her lips are where her thumb was, soft and full.

And Dex has never kissed a girl before, never wanted it this urgently, it was always something she could ignore, could categorise as unnecessary but this, she thinks she needs this like breathing.

Nursey doesn’t kiss like boys.

She doesn’t push and bite, there’s no scrape of stubble against her jaw or sharp tongue jabbing in too early.

Her lips feel like velvet and when Dex opens her mouth in a gasp Nursey’s tongue brushes against hers, smooth and slow, curling against her and making her stomach _ache_.

She doesn’t ever want this to stop.

She can feel Nursey pressed against her, like they had been when they were dancing, but now she’s hyper aware of every point of connection. Nursey’s thigh in the gap between her legs, her breasts pressed against Dex’s, her thumb brushing the back of her neck.

She feels like she’s going to melt.

She feels like she’s going to explode.

Nursey pulls back, “stay with me tonight.” And it’s a question even if it’s not phrased like one. “We don’t have to do anything more than kiss, but stay, please.”

Dex sits herself down on the bed, kicks her shoes off into a corner and then lays back, head against Nursey’s pillow. She’s unable to stop the way her hand comes up to her own mouth, as if she can still feel Nursey’s kisses that way.

She moves her hand down her neck, hesitating for a second before starting to undo the buttons of her shirt. It shouldn’t feel it matters so much. Nursey’s seen her undressed before, hell Dex was in her bra and panties when Nursey came to pick her up earlier tonight, they change in the same dressing rooms, shower together but this is something else.

This comes with intent.

“I think we can do a bit more than kiss.” Dex tells her.

Not much more, she’s not ready for that yet, but she thinks that Nursey knows that.

And Nursey’s pulling her top over her head and climbing so that her body is angled over Dex’s and then her mouth is at the dip between Dex’s collarbones, her hands moving over Dex’s breasts.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nursey says again, and Dex has to kiss her again to shut her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [my check please tumblr ](http://lesbianzimmermann.tumblr.com//)


End file.
